The Bijuu Project
by OreoCookieWave
Summary: Naruto was chosen at a young age to be included in a biological expirement. He is now trying to live a normal life, but how can he when a certain Uchiha always seems to pop up at the wrong times. SasuNaru Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Mature just in case. You can't be too safe.
1. Not So Normal

**Hey! My name is OreoCookieWave, but you can call me OC since I am a very original character, and this is my first FanFic…EVER! I am looking for feedback on my work and can't wait to get some!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did 1) it would probably suck and 2) I wouldn't be writing this now would I.**

**Warning: Nothing much…just a little bit of forced expirementation (That's not even a word.) and extremely early mornings. Also, I am my own Beta so yeah…**

"_I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"A young blonde screamed, squirming in his chair and fighting against the restraints attached to his lower stomach and legs. However, it seemed no amount of struggling could break him free from the chair he was currently strapped to. A loud buzz resounded in the room before a voice sounded over the intercom. _

"_Hello Uzumaki, Naruto, and welcome to the Bijuu Program!" The man's voice was eerie and immediately stopped Naruto's whining. All the boy could think about was how much like a snake the man's voice sounded._

"_In front of you is a red pill, a blue pill, and a cup of water. Now take a quick glance at both of the pills. I understand it's your birthday Naruto! Consider this my present to you." You could practically hear the smirk in the man's voice as he spoke, and it was definitely getting on Naruto's nerves._

"_I don't want these stupid pills, I want my daddy!" Naruto screamed not liking his current situation at all. Behind the one way window, a man with long greasy hair and pasty skin narrowed his yellow eyes at the little boy on the other side of the wall. 'Hmm...If that's how you want to be.'_

"_Listen to me!" The voice growled, obviously displeased. "If you don't follow my every command, you can forget about __**ever **__seeing your dad again!" This effectively silenced the boy, making the yellow eyed man smirk in triumph._

"_Now listen. I want you to pick up the red pill in one hand, and the water in the other." Naruto listened, quickly picking up both objects. "Now swallow the red pill it will make you feel tingly. If you need to, you can drink a sip of water to help it go down. Just don't drink it all, you may need some later." The blonde gazed at the pill hesitantly before popping it in his mouth and reluctantly taking a sip of water to get it down._

"_Now I want you to-" The mysterious man began, but before he could finish, a pained shriek erupted from the now struggling young boy._

_He began thrashing and screaming, vividly expressing the pain he was currently in. Alarms started buzzing and red lights flashed throwing the entire facility into complete and utter chaos. The intercom repeatedly screeched the words "Code red" as the previously talking man busted in the room with a large syringe in hand, its contents a clearly shown blue liquid._

_Many men and women followed the pasty figure, but one man with silver hair placed in a high ponytail raised his glasses before chuckling, "Orochimaru…"_

"_Shut up!" The pasty figure hissed before grabbing a hold of the thrashing child in front of him by the arm. The boy turned and stared at the man fearfully, now crimson eyes burning into yellow ones. The man raised the needle, smirking devilishly, while slowing lowering it towards the small limb._

"_NO!" The blonde screamed._

"_NOO!"_

"NOOO!"

Blue eyes burst open as the host's body rushed forward in bed. Beads of sweat trickled down his face as he panted heavily.

"Ugh!" The blonde groaned, throwing his sweat soaked sheets off his body and lowering his feet onto the floor. He yawned and took a look at his clock,, noting it was only 5:30am. He took his time getting up and stretching before making his way to the bathroom.

As he reached the door, he pushed through before flicking on the lights and looking at himself in the mirror. A blonde haired, blue eyed, and not to mention sleep deprived 17 year old boy looked back at him in defeat, as he stared into the glass.

At first glance he looked like an average teen blessed with good looks and not enough sleep, but in truth there was one abnormal thing about him.

The boy smirked in the mirror before opening up a small pill bottle and popping two in his mouth.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, one of the nine living expirements of the Bijuu Project.

**How was that? Again this is my first fic and this is a short chapter, but I hope you read and review! I don't know when I will update because I'm on vacation, but reviews always help. Is that bribery? Oh well if it is, I didn't know!**


	2. Disguise

**Heyyy! I am so happy because of an awesome review from FaLLenANgeL4545! It wasn't anything extreme but not only was she the first review of this story, it was my first review ever and I can't thank her enough! I was so giddy I wrote this and made it waaay longer than the last one so if you're reading this FaLLenANgeL Thank You! Now, enough with my blabbering, let's get this party started!**

**Disclaimer: It's plain and simple if it's over $1,000,000 and I didn't own it yesterday, I don't own it today. Naruto's not mine.**

**Warning: Mild language (I think…) and maybe a little anger or depression. Also, there is probably a hint of bad grammar. Sorry… ^_^;**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Recap: **_The boy smirked in the mirror before opening up a small pill bottle and popping two in his mouth._

_He was Naruto Uzumaki, one of the nine living expirements of the Bijuu Project_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto, it's time to leave!" A man's voice echoed throughout the apartment, calling for the blonde haired boy.

"Coming Iruka!" Naruto yelled back as he made his way through the hall and towards the front door. As he rounded the corner, he spotted his guardian and gave a soft smile. Iruka had been his guardian since he was 7 and the man had to be the most caring person the blonde had ever met.

His brown hair was tied up in a pontail and his brown eyes definetly complimented his tan skin. A long scar stretched across the bridge of his nose and his lips held a smile that could make the saddest of people happy.

"Well you're in a good mood the older man chuckled before ruffling the boy's hair and heading through the open doorway. Naruto pouted at this but immediately followed the man to the car. As they entered the vehicle Iruka began driving. Not long after, he decided to start some conversation.

"So Naruto how was your morning?" He asked hesitantly. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but continued to stare out the window. The clouds seemed very interesting this morning.

There was an awkward silence before the blonde answered, "It was fine."

Iruka just stared at the road before speaking again. "Nice to hear." He responded quietly.

Iruka wasn't a fool. He had heard Naruto get up this morning, but he had known even if he had gotten up to check on him, he would brush it off or make an excuse. So, instead he had decided to wait until morning before questioning, but it seemed he still wouldn't get an answer.

It had always been like this. Iruka sighed, completely annoyed by the situation. Ever since he had adopted Naruto, he had always had unexplained nightmares that he never talked about. All Iruka could do was be strong, if not for Naruto, then for himself.

"Iruka?" Naruto questioned, successfully breaking the man from his train of thought.

"Huh?"

"Green light!" Naruto answered expectantly.

"Oh!" the man said, before speeding off once again. Naruto just looked at Iruka's now pink dusted face, contemplating what to do next in his mind.

"Umm, Iruka?" Naruto questioned.

"Hmm?" He answered waiting for the question.

"Are you okay?" Naruto answered worriedly, softly biting is lip in anticipation for the answer. Iruka just chuckled lightly as he shared a quick glance with Naruto before answering.

"Yeah I just spaced out" They both laughed and the rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Naruto and Iruka arrived at school, they walked into the main office where they met with the receptionist.

She looked at them both with a warm smile, and they responded kindly with their own. The woman had dark brown hair pulled up in a bun along with a few hairs that framed her face and flew in front of her brown, almond eyes. Her light skin contrasted her hair and eyes in a wonderful way that just added to her beauty.

"Hi Naruto-kun, Iruka-san!" The lady greeted cheerfully, handing Iruka the staff clipboard to sign in on.

"Hey Shizune-san" The two males chorused with just as much enthusiasm as she had.

"I see you decicded to come with Iruka today, Naruto." Shizune said, resting her chin in her hand as she waited for an answer.

"Heh, well I just happened to be ready before he left." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head while smiling at the friendly woman. Iruka frowned for a second, but let it go as he handed the clipboard back to the smiling receptionist.

"Well Iruka, I'm headed to first period." Naruto said as he began to walk away.

"But Naruto, you still have forty-five minutes before students even arrive." Iruka said, silently wondering why Naruto wouldn't come to his classroom with him.

"Oh well I kind of wanted to be alone for a while." Naruto chuckled nervously. "But I will meet up with you at lunch. K?" Naruto asked, but before Iruka could respond, Naruto had left the office.

"What was that all about?" Shizune questioned, turning to look at Iruka whose face know sported a troubled look.

"I have no idea." Iruka said softly, scratching his head in confusion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto slowly made his way to Kakashi's classroom, knowing the teacher wouldn't be there. He's rarely ever on time, how would he arrive early?

As Naruto made his way through the door, he slung his backpack off his shoulder and headed towards a desk in the back corner of the classroom. As he seated himself he lowered his head in his hands and growled.

He was frustrated.

His life was getting progressively worse as the days passed by and it was sickening. He kept having those nightmares, He kept taking those pills, and he kept remembering that yellow eyed freak!

Naruto wished he could live normally, but it's impossible to do that when every emotion you feel gets intensified ridiculously, and your eyes change blood red from time to time. In fact, as Naruto stared at his reflection, he noticed they were that color right now.

Naruto opened his backpack and pulled out his bottle of pills. He stared at the label while chuckling at how it was so cleverly disguised as aspirin, even though that wasn't what they were at all. After he was finished grinning like a kid with a dark secret that was hilarious but he couldn't tell anyone for fear of getting put in the time out corner, he carefully took out a blue pill and set it down on the desk as he slipped the bottle back in the front pocket of his bag

He began swirling the pill on the desk a little, the action helping him cool his head and calm his nerves. After a while of this repeated action, he heard the door open and quickly turned in the opposite direction in order to avoid anyone seeing his crimson eyes.

"Hn." A mocking tone grunted, ripping the silent air with his icy voice. Although this was the only clue Naruto got, he immediantly knew who the intruder was. _Uchiha Sasuke._

Naruto quickly downed the pill, and waited a few seconds for his eyes to return to their normal sky blue before turning and glaring at the raven haired teen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke Uchiha walked down the empty hallways of Konoha High as he made his way to his first class. He was aware he was fifteen minutes early, but he really didn't want to be in plain sight when all those crazed fangirls of his arrived. That would not be pretty.

He also wanted to get away from his stupid older brother who decided it would be hilarious to replace his shampoo with glue this morning. Yeah you can imagine how long it took him to wash it out, but it would all be okay once Sasuke got his payback after school today. He had scissors and shaving cream waiting for him and he couldn't wait to use it.

Ahh, yes. Although Sasuke displays himself as an egotistical bastard when in public, he definetly had a playful side embedded deep within his soul.

Sasuke pushed his way through the classroom door and he saw what appeared to none other than the blonde idiot himself, _Uzumaki Naruto._

When Sasuke looked a bit closer though, he swore the blonde had _red eyes. _However,before he could inspect any closer, the blonde whipped his head around so the other could no longer see his whisker marked face.

"Hn." He grunted in suspicion. A few seconds after that, the blonde turned back around, revealing to Sasuke that Naruto he had his regular eye color.

"What are you doing here teme?" Naruto questioned, obviously annoyed the other was there.

"I should be asking you the same thing dobe." Sasuke retaliated, condescendingly smirking in the blonde's direction.

Naruto just growled in disapproval. Right after he had calmed down, too. He counted to ten multiple times in his head, and just as he had finally calmed himself again, Sasuke talked.

"Well?" Sasuke questioned, smirk slightly faltering due to his annoyance.

"What?" Naruto was honestly clueless to what Sasuke was asking.

The raven sighed. "Why are you here you idiot?" Naruto glared at the other boy as he made his way to a seat located two desks away from the one in the corner, (which was Naruto's) before sitting down.

"First of all, I asked you first. Second, who are you calling idiot you asshat!" Naruto complained as his voice rose in volume.

"You, dipshit!" Sasuke retaliated, his voice's volume heightening as well.

"Jerk!"

"Dunce!"

"Prick!"

"Cretin!"

"Wanker!"

"Wanker?" Sasuke questioned breaking the flow of insults.

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto yelled, looking away in attempt to hide the blush creeping up his face.

"Sasuke, 1. Naruto, 0." A voice stated, startling both Naruto and Sasuke. When they turned to look at the door they spotted a teen their age with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes with red triangles beneath them. Next to him stood a lazy looking teen with brown shaggy hair pulled into a brown ponytail, and a shy looking girl with long black hair that reached mid-way down her back. In description order, their names were Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

Naruto paled as he realized not only were his three friends there to see the events that had just occured, but the entire Sasuke fanclub was here to see that, including his crush, Haruno Sakura. He was so embarrassed, he didn't even notice obsidian eyes boring into the back of his head.

"Sasuke-kun!" The entirety of the girls in the room squeeled as a blob of pink and blonde slung themselves onto either one of the raven haired teen's pale limbs. None the less, Sasuke continued to look at the blonde a few seconds longer before finally turning away.

Just then the bell rang signaling the official start of the school day. The blonde headed girl, known as Ino, flipped her long ponytail in an attempt to seduce before turning to Sakura and signaling they had to go. Said girl combed her short pink hair back with her fingers before waving goodbye to Sasuke and leaving the classroom along with the rest of the Sasuke fanclub, Excluding the few who actually had Kakashi for first period.

Meanwhile, Naruto took a seat, soon followed by Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata three of his closest friends.

"G-good morning, Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted, taking a seat in front of naruto. They currently occupied the corner of the room, Naruto being the actual corner desk.

"Hey Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted in return, turning to look at each person as he said their names. However, when he turned to Shikamaru he was already half asleep on his desk.

"What was that all about?" Kiba questioned, causing Naruto to stop sweat-dropping at his sleeping friend and turn to the other.

"Oh that? Sasuke interrupted my silence this morning and then had the nerve to ask why I was there, that ass!" Naruto fumed, turning to stick his tongue out at the raven. Just then the door opened revealing their late (as usual) teacher, Hatake Kakashi.

"Naruto, stick that tongue out of your mouth again and I'll bite it off." Kakashi chuckled, soon followed by the majority of the class. Naruto's face turned red in embarrassment as he turned to look at his teacher.

"P-pervert!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Well that's a rap! I know the story is progressing slowly and is starting out awkwardly I can guarantee I can make it much better now that the introduction is finished. I hope you enjoyed and it will make me super happy if you review! Thanks again FaLLenANgeL4545!**


	3. Going Black

**AN: **Hiya! I'm not going to say much but thank youSerenityhimesheppard for reviewing my story! Also, I hope anyone here enjoys what they are about to read.

**Disclaimer:** I am not that good of a writer and I'm not that creative, sorry. I just don't own Naruto.

**Warning: **A little bit of violence and pain. Brace yourselves…(it's really not that bad…at all.)

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Recap: **_"Naruto, stick that tongue out of your mouth again and I'll bite it off." Kakashi chuckled, soon followed by the majority of the class. Naruto's face turned red in embarrassment as he turned to look at his teacher._

_"P-pervert!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After the class had settled down, Kakashi had started his lesson just like any other day, and before Naruto knew it, he was walking down the hallway to his second period class.

"I seriously wonder how that guy manages to keep his job." Kiba complained as he and Naruto made their way to the gym. The blonde snorted at his friend's statement.

"It's probably because the principal is just as perverted as him, maybe more." Naruto and Kiba just laughed and continued joking their way down the hall until they caught up with Shino.

"You guys are going to be late if you don't stop joking around." Shino stated deeply, his voice getting lost somewhere in the halls. Kiba laughed again as he slung his arm around Shino's shoulders in a very playful manor.

Naruto simply watched as Kiba and Shino conversed, occasionally adding his input or chuckling at a joke. His friends always seemed to know how to lighten the air and make him feel so much more normal than he could ever be. No matter what Naruto said or did he could never fully express the gratitude he truly felt towards his friend, and that was the truth.

They slowly arrived at the gym and walked into the locker room. They then began getting dressed out (1) for class.

Naruto unbuttoned his white school shirt before carefully sliding it off, making sure his undershirt didn't ride up to reveal his stomach. Then he pulled his gym shirt on and changed into his gym shorts before stuffing his uniform in his locker and making his way to the bleachers.

After everyone had gathered in the area, class began with a way too enthusiastic man running in wearing green spandex and orange leg warmers.

"All right class! Today we will start with 3 laps around the field and then start our basketball unit." He yelled as he looked around and pointed at everyone. There were a couple groans heard from the back, but they were all drowned out by the sound of Lee's sobs of joy.

"You always know what's best for us Gai-sensei!" Gai's younger version was now on his knees in front of his beloved idol while the rest of the class just sweat dropped at the scene.

A few minutes later all the guys were outside running around the large field and as each finished the final lap they were to sit on the grass and wait for further direction.

Sasuke was half-way through the final lap when he passed up Naruto and sent him the famous Uchiha smirk.

Naruto's footsteps faltered a bit as the Uchiha passed him up causing him to almost fall flat on his face, but at the last second he crouched down and used his hands to push off the ground. This not only prevented him from falling, but also enabled him to catch up with the raven. Then with a little extra effort, he passed the boy up while sticking his tongue childishly.

Sasuke began running faster so that he and Naruto were now side by side glaring at each other mercilessly.

It took all of Naruto's will-power to not drop down on all fours and finish this race of theirs, knowing if he did that he would win. Ever since the experiment, Naruto had discovered he got many advantages in life including the weird ability to almost triple his speed if he ran on all fours instead of two. The only bad part about it was it felt so natural it was almost an unconscious act, making it nearly impossible to control. Of course Naruto could do it. He _was_ chosen after all.

Not long later, the two boys finished the lap in a tie and collapsed on the ground while desperately inhaling in order to get air in their lungs. The rest of the boys finished soon after including Neji and Kiba who made their way to the pair lying in the grass.

Kiba sat down and began laughing at his friend who was still struggling to catch his breath.

"Haha! You are such an idiot, it's hilarious!" Kiba couldn't help but laugh at his friend after what he had just done.

"Shut up, dog breath." Naruto punched his friend in the arm playfully as he finally caught his breath. The blonde sat up and glared at Sasuke who glared back with just as much force. They were without a doubt thinking the same thing. _'Next time…'_

"Well, that was an idiotic thing to do, Uchiha." Neji stated as he held out his hand for his friend. Sasuke just snorted before grabbing the offered limb and pulling himself up.

"Such spirit! Today's youth is getting more and more enthusiastic every day!" Gai was dramaticly posed in front of the two boys as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. Everyone just sweat dropped at their teacher's antics.

"Well on to the next activity!" Gai said as he took out his clipboard which held the roster. "I'm going to announce the teams so listen up! There will be 2 teams of 3 per game, and 4 games in all. This is just to show your skills so it won't be permanent." All the students nodded their heads as they prepared to hear the first teams.

"The first game will be team one verses team two! Team one consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, and Sabaku Gaara." The three boys silently made their way to the whitetop (2) and got into position.

"The next team is team two! It will include Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." Gai announced as the group actively made their way over to the other boys.

Naruto and Kiba smirked and high-fived each other as they got in position. When they got settled, the three boys nodded as Naruto caught a ball that was thrown his way. As soon as the ball touched his fingertips, the whistle blew and he sprung into action.

All the players carefully made their way through the field, passing and stealing the ball while dodging and evading their opponents. The rest of the class rooted along and before long they had reached a tie.

"Final goal: Tie breaker!" Gai announced giving the team a second to analyze their opponents. They may be headstrong, but they're not stupid.

Naruto looked around, but his gaze landed on Gaara. Something was wrong. There was something weird about him, and the blonde could just feel it. Naruto noticed the other's bleeding hand. It wasn't anything bad, but he would probably need a bandage for that later.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a shrill screech. The whistle.

Once again the players started moving and it didn't take long for Naruto to get the ball and prepare to shoot. He stole the ball from Gaara, slightly cringing when some of the boy's blood got on his hand. However, as he jumped in the air planning to make the winning hoop, a sharp pain struck up his arm and it felt like he was on fire.

All he remembered was landing hard on his side, a loud crunch, and then slowly fading from consciousness.

Everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Dressing Out-** You are most likely familiar with this term but if not, it's just what they call putting on your gym clothes because it's out of uniform.

**Whitetop-** This is probably familiar, too. They use tar on a lot of outdoor courts and people call them blacktops. If the court is made of concrete, people I know call them whitetops, though it's not called that all the time.

**AN: **I decided to update again today. I updated it really early yesterday morning (at 2:58) and I guess it didn't count as yesterday because it still said 7/13, so I have no clue. Also, I know I left it at a cliffhanger, but I'm hoping I get more feedback this way because although it's satisfying to know people like it, I want to know why and what I can do to make you like it **more!** That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's shorter than the last one, and I would love it if you reviewed! Thanks!


	4. Protector

**AN: **I'm not going to talk too long, but I encourage people who read this to read the author's note at the end. I want to say thanks to anyone who is following my writing or anyone who has favorited it. As of right now I have 8 favorites and 15 follows which is awesome for 3 days after I published it! I want to thank the 3 people who reviewed last chapter which included FaLLenANgeL4545, Serenityhimeshepard, and Narutopokefan who is a new reviewer. I really appreciate all of you people's feedback and hope you enjoy! Too bad for not wanting to talk very long. ^_^;

**Disclaimer**: I tried to convince Kishimoto-san to sign a partnership with me, but it didn't go very well… Can I have my one phone call?...

**Warning: **Some insanity and profanity as well as confusion. We are going to see a glimpse of why this is hurt and comfort.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Recap: **_All he remembered was landing hard on his side, a loud crunch, and then slowly fading from consciousness._

_Everything went black._

OoOoOoOoOo

'_Ugh…' _ A tanned body rolled over in discomfort as the boy's mind began to clear up slowly. Naruto's head was pounding and he felt awful. He began trying to think about what he did to earn himself such pain.

He remembered being in P.E. He was running? No, playing basketball. That's when it hit him. He had passed out after slamming his head against the concrete.

He quickly rushed forward, but choked out a whimper and laid back down when pain shot through his body. Well now he at least recognized he was in a bed. Not to mention in pain, also.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." A feminine voice sounded in the room, and even with her soft volume it still made the blonde's head ache. He slowly cracked open one eye allowing it to adjust to the light before opening the other. Although the blonde's vision was still a bit blurry, Naruto recognized the figure in front of him as the school nurse, Tsunade.

Tsunade had blonde hair tied into two pigtails in the back and a strange purple diamond shaped birthmark placed in the middle of her forehead. She swiftly pulled a thermometer out of seemingly nowhere and before Naruto had time to think it was stuffed under his tongue.

The blonde just blinked dumbly, his vision finally clearing after a few seconds. Tsunade pulled the thermometer out of the boy's mouth before looking at it briefly and placing it back down. She then pulled out a flashlight and shined it in his blue eyes.

"Woah baa-chan, slow down! You don't just shine things in people's eyes like that!" Naruto complained shooting up in the bed once more, but this time ignoring the pain that shot through his body. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to make the spots in his vision go away.

Tsunade watched as the sheet covering Naruto's body slid down revealing his bandaged chest and bare stomach. She glared at the newly revealed skin, now remembering the three other presences in the room.

"Hm?" Naruto hummed as he noticed Tsunade glaring at him. He followed her gaze and only then noticed he had no shirt on. Which meant nothing was covering his stomach.

Which meant she had seen.

Naruto quickly pulled the sheet over his chest, and only then did Tsunade realize she had spaced out. She looked up to see the lost expression on the boy's face as he franticly looked around obviously taking notice of the other people in the room.

Tsunade had known from the moment she took off his shirt he was one of them, but she had tried everything to deny it. Seeing his face now made it nearly impossible.

She crouched by Naruto's temporary bed, catching the boys attention and looking him straight in the eyes. He just looked back, anxiety swimming through his wide orbs.

"Naruto," She began slowly, expressing the seriousness of the situation in her tone. "Are you part of The Bijuu Project?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his chair completely confused. Naruto had just woken up and he didn't know what to think of the boy.

After the blonde had suddenly fallen and lost consciousness, everyone had freaked out and Gai had sent Gaara and himself to carry Naruto to the Nurses office. However, when they had arrived Tsunade had immediately gotten to work fixing him up by lifting off his shirt, revealing a strange marking.

There was a swirl surrounding his navel, starting close around and twisting further away. Along the edges, it morphed into what appeared to be Japanese Kanji. Sasuke also easily identified the markings as scars caused by burns, which was strange. His only thoughts had been how and why did the idiot have such markings?

What confused him further (if possible) was Gaara's reaction. He had not been confused, but it was more like he suddenly understood something. Of course, that didn't last long before his face transformed back to its emotionless self.

"Naruto," Tsunade's words had immediately caught Sasuke's attention, causing him to look up and see the anxious blonde. "Are you part of The Bijuu Project." The Bijuu Project? What's-

Before Sasuke could finish the thought, Naruto had rushed out of the bed and stumbled backwards to the far side of the room. He grunted in pain but ignored it as he stared at everyone with confusion filled eyes. His iris' faded into a crimson color and an animalistic growl escaped his lips. Sasuke's only thoughts were 'What. The. Hell?'

"Touch me and I will kill you!" He spat, not only at the Tsunade, but at everyone else as well, including the principal who had just walked out of a corner. Naruto now recognized the group as a threat, letting his animal instincts take over.

"Naruto calm down." Jiraya asserted, trying to prevent unnecessary violence. However, the blonde just laughed at him like he was insane.

"Like I'm going to listen to you! Made that mistake once. Not going to happen again. To think this whole time I thought I was done with the tests. With the machines and the poking and prodding. Only to be re-discovered by you people after _years of _hiding!" Naruto was freaking out at this point. Gripping himself tightly in order to protect himself. Sasuke and Gaara were shocked. Along with Jiraya and Tsunade as well. Only whereas Tsunade, Gaara, and Jiraya understood why he was freaking out, Sasuke had no idea.

Honestly, not understanding this was getting on the raven's last nerve. Not to mention he was a bit freaked out by the sudden insanity and color changing features of the blonde. However, for some reason Sasuke wanted to know more, despite the fact that he was kind _scared_.

"I'm not going back!" Naruto screamed, as his gaze shifted to the floor. 'Not going back where?!' His volume decreased to just barely a whisper as his expression changed to one of deep distress. "I'm not going back."

Tsunade quickly ran over to the red-eyed boy as he slid down the wall, and wrapped her arms around him in a motherly way. Naruto's widened eyes returned to their crystal blue color as he stared over Tsunade's shoulder in shock.

Jiraya walked over to the two huddled on the floor and patted Tsunade on the back. After a few moments of silence, Tsunade stood back up and offered Naruto her hand which he took quickly and pulled himself up.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned before sitting on the bed and looking at the people in the room. "And how do you know about the bijuu project?" The boy was still a bit nervous but tried his best not to show it.

"Hmm, well that's a long story we are willing to tell, just not right now." Jiraya said studying the boy carefully. "However, if you're looking for a sign that you can trust us, then say hello to Gaara."

The red headed boy silently walked up to Naruto and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Umm, is there something I'm missing?" Naruto asked confused on why Gaara was staring at him. Gaara looked up at Tsunade and Jiraya in question before backing away from Naruto and lifting up his bangs. On the left side of his forehand was a scar similar to Naruto's but it was the kanji for love.

"So you're…" Gaara nodded his head yes and Naruto went speechless. He had never imagined ever meeting another experiment in his life, so to say this was a shocker was a complete understatement. Sasuke chose this moment to stand up and glare at Tsunade and Jiraya.

"Okay, seriously. What the hell is going on here?" All eyes landed on the Uchiha as he continued to stare ahead.

"Sasuke," Jiraya began doing all he could to emphasize the seriousness of the situation. "You were not supposed to ever find out about this. Hell, not even we were! However, now that you do, you're in this until the end."

"Yeah, while that's great and all, I wish someone would tell me what this is all about!" Sasuke was really starting to get aggravated. Naruto directed his attention over to Sasuke as he stood up and pointed his finger in his face.

"So you're trying to tell me you know nothing about this and you have no proof that what you saw here was real." The blonde asked curiously.

"Umm, yes?" Sasuke answered unsure. Naruto immediately spun back around and began walking back to his seat on the bed.

"Well then, we send you away on a pledge of secrecy and you will never have to worry your pretty little head again!" Naruto stated matter o' fact-ly, as if it was the answer to all of their problems.

"I'm afraid not kid. He already knows too much and besides, we found the perfect job for him." Jiraya laughed at the boy's naivety while reaching down and ruffling his blonde locks.

"Yeah and what is that?" Sasuke questioned as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He didn't like where Jiraya was going with this.

"You will be the one to keep tabs on Naruto, so that we will know what we're dealing with." Tsunade answered while turning her attention to Sasuke.

"You will basically be his protector for a while." Jiraya stated, making what Tsunade had said into a more blunt statement. It took a few seconds for what he said to register in the two boy's minds, but when it did, they did not keep their opinions to themselves.

"I'm not keeping an eye on that idiot for you!"

"Yeah! I don't need a baby-sitter baa-chan! Believe it."

And thus a beautiful relationship was born. Though, the pair had no idea what the events of the next few months were going to include.

They had no idea.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I had a lot of trouble with it. I usually update earlier, but I had to re-write this chapter because it was horrifying. None the less, I hope more people review and I want to reach my current goal of having 6 different people review this chapter. We will see how that works out and if I do reach my goal, I will make a super long chapter on Thursday. Thanks for reading!


	5. Uchihas

**AN: **Hello people! I want to say thank you to Serenityhimeshepard, Narutopokefan, and FaLLenAngeL4545 for the reviews. Sadly, I did not get 6 others so this is another average chapter, but there is always next time! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **After being let out of prison I received a letter from Kishimoto-san. Unfortunately, it was a long list of reasons why I will never own Naruto.

**Warning:** Language, lots of glaring, and Uchihas.

OoOoOoOoOo

Fiery blue orbs stared into fierce obsidian irises. Neither one of the boys was happy with their situation at the moment and had no intention of talking to each other. No matter what.

So, instead they just sat on Naruto's bed, glaring at each other and occasionally shifting into a different position. The blonde was currently sitting with his legs crossed over each other and his hands shoved in his lap. As his back started to cramp, he began to wonder why they were doing this in the first place. Oh, right. That's why.

After Naruto and Sasuke had finished listing off the many reasons why Sasuke playing role of "protector" was completely ludicrous, Tsunade had smacked them both in the head (leaving large red bumps) and stated there was no other way out of the situation. Besides death, but Sasuke hadn't liked that offer at all.

So, Tsunade and Jiraya had explained what the younger Uchiha was to do and gave him the supplies he would need in order to do so. It was just a regular first aid kit that included bandages, gauze, disinfectant, a thermometer, and various other medicinal tools. However it held a secret compartment that only Naruto and Tsunade knew what it held inside.

He had been instructed not to open it unless told to by one of the two, which aggravated him but after a sharp look from the old hag, he had complied.

When the two boys had finshed listening to the lecture, Naruto had gotten up, intending to get his stuff and go to third period. However, he was stopped when Tsunade had informed him he had slept through almost the entire day and the final bell was going to ring soon.

Sheesh, he hadn't hit his head that hard had he?

In fact, he began wondering why he had felt the pain in his arm, but decided to leave that question for another day.

So in short, after the bell had rung, Naruto had reluctantly followed Jiraya's orders and asked Iruka if Sasuke could come over for dinner. Iruka had (sadly) said yes, drove them all home, and left to go make dinner. Then after a few moments of tense silence the two boys had made their way into Naruto's room. The following events occurred.

"So…" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously as he stared down at the floor. He was acting like a love-struck school girl, but it was understandable considering he was suddenly supposed to rely on the bastard he constantly fought with in the past.

"Hn. You're acting like a love-struck school girl. Dobe." Sasuke apparently didn't find it as understandable.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled as he seethed in anger. Seriously, what was wrong with this guy?

Naruto made his way to his bed and sat down on the crumpled orange sheets. He watched as Sasuke looked around his room.

This was definitely similar to what Sasuke had imagined when he had thought about what the blonde idiot's room would look like. The walls were painted an obnoxious bright orange and he had a silver queen sized bed with white sheets and a big orange comforter. He also had a silver desk in the corner of the room which held a laptop, a small orange ipod, and a red-orange fox plushy.

"Impressed?" Naruto asked, smirking at the back of the raven's head. However, other teen turned around showing he was also smirking himself.

"Not in the slightest." Sasuke said as he made his way over to the bed and took a seat.

Naruto pouted at the answer. He was hoping to be able to rub something in the other boy's face before he left. Apparently it was not his room.

Sasuke found himself looking at the blonde's face. _'He's kinda cute.'_ The raven paled after realizing what he had just thought. _'Wait, what the hell?'_

"Hey! I asked you a question." Naruto's voice immediately broke Sasuke out of his musings.

"What?" Sasuke questioned causing Naruto to sigh.

"I asked you what you wanted to do." The blonde stared at the boy sitting in front of him waiting for an answer. Sasuke had to think for a few seconds before finally coming up with something.

"Why don't you tell me the story of what you are exactly and why?" Sasuke asked looking straight into the blonde's eyes. Tsunade had told him he was to observe the blonde and write down anything strange or abnormal about him, but she had refused to explain anything about the mark on his stomach or what The Bijuu Project was. Makes no sense right? She claimed it was something Naruto would tell him when he was trustworthy.

Bullshit.

If he was supposed to take care of the dobe, he wanted to know why he had to! The boy had a guardian who was capable of making sure he was well and if he _really _needed someone to observe him, he should get a therapist!

However, Sasuke was curious now and although he hated this about himself, he wanted all his questions answered.

"No." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the blonde's answer.

"What?" Sasuke asked. He glared into the Naruto's blue eyes.

"I said no." The blonde repeated, glaring back into Sasuke's obsidian orbs with just as much force.

And their glaring contest began.

After what felt like hours had passed by (which, in reality was probably about 15 minutes), Naruto began contemplating if he should just stop and look away. His butt was going numb and the raven was definitely not worth all the attention.

He already get's the attention of all the girls in school and maybe even a few boys! _'Him and his stupid handsome face.' _Naruto's cheeks dusted pink as he realized what he had just thought. _'W-what was that?!'_

At that moment Iruka decided to come into the room.

"Alright boys! Dinner..is…ready..." Iruka trailed off towards the end of his sentence as he stared at the two boys in front of him. The tense air engulfed him and he was finding very hard to speak in the silence.

The two boys slowly turned to look at Iruka who was just standing there, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he chuckled nervously.

"You can come when you're ready." The brunette said as he slowly left the room.

Sasuke and Naruto just turned to each other. Confused expressions present on both of their faces.

"We should…" Naruto started.

"Yeah." Sasuke finished.

When the two boys reached the kitchen the table was already set for the three of them and Iruka was pouring drinks.

"Oh, there you are!" Iruka smiled warmly at the pair as he placed the three glasses of water on the table. They all took their seats and began eating in silence, Sasuke sitting next to Naruto and Iruka directly across from them.

"So," Iruka started in a friendly tone. "What suddenly made you want to invite Sasuke over? Didn't you hate each other?" Naruto almost spit his food out at the question. He hadn't thought up a story to tell Iruka!

Sasuke looked over at Naruto when he didn't answer. _'Don't tell me Iruka doesn't know! That idiot.'_

"He and I are working together on a project for school." Sasuke answered hoping Iruka would take the story without question.

"Oh really? Well that's a surprise!" Iruka chuckled as he continued eating his food in comfortable silence.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke surprised by his quick thinking. Sasuke looked at the blonde who was a little shorter than him, and smirked. Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly in response before returning to his meal.

After finishing dinner, Sasuke called his brother to come pick him up and then sat on the living room coach to wait. Meanwhile Naruto was fluttering around the kitchen baking cake, and as much as Sasuke said he hated sweets, he had to admit it smelt pretty good.

As Sasuke began contemplating whether he would eat a piece or not, someone knocked on the door. Naruto brushed the flour off his apron and made his way over, twisting the locks and pushing the door open. He was greeted by a tall and pale man with long dark hair gathered in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He looked like an older Sasuke.

"Oh, hi there you must be Itachi!" Naruto greeted with a smile, opening the door further and leading him in. Itachi turned around and shook the younger male's hand.

"That is me. You must be Sasuke's adorable blonde friend." Naruto's face turned crimson at the older Uchiha's words. _'…adorable?'_

"Excuse me, but I'm not ador-"

"Sasuke is always talking about how much of a dobe you are. I had no idea this was what you looked like." Naruto and Sasuke's eyes twitched at the man's words. Itachi had that smirk only Uchiha's could on his face , and it was slowly pissing them off.

"Well, I think it's about time we leave." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. However before they left Naruto made a weird sound and ran into the kitchen. "What now?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, you impatient bastard, I was just getting this for you and your family." Naruto grumbled before coming out with a beautiful chocolate cake. The blonde stuck his tongue out at Sasuke who glared in response, before handing the cake over to Itachi and smiling.

"Thank you, Naruto." The man turned to leave, his brother close behind, but before he did he was stopped again.

"How do you-"

"-Know your name? Like I told you before," Itachi sent the blonde a smirk over his shoulder. "Sasuke talks about you a lot." And with that, the two brothers left. Leaving Naruto alone and dumbfounded.

"Uchihas are weird." He decided, and with that the blue eyed boy left to take a shower.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Your interest in people has certainly shifted."

"Shut up!"

OoOoOoOoOo

**AN:** I hope anyone who read this chapter enjoyed it. I appreciate everyone who favorite, follow, or reviewed my story so far. It really makes my day! Feedback is greatly appreciated. Talk to ya next update.


	6. What's Happening

**AN: **I am soooooo sorry for the wait! I honestly thought I had posted this sooner! I was busy packing to go back home (my vacations almost over) and only had time to respond to reviews here and there. That being said I want to thank FaLLenANgeL4545, Narutopokefan, and Killua17 for the wonderful reviews I honestly don't deserve.

**Warning: **I don't know why I am telling you again, but this is SasuNaru! You were warned! Also we have a little bit of language and some angst.

**Disclaimer: **You can't always trust ebay! Even though it says something, it's not always going to be true. Chances are if it's too good to be true, it's not. I wasted one million dollars! ONE MILLION! And I still don't own Naruto! *sob*

**Recap: **_"Uchihas are weird." He decided, and with that the blue eyed boy left to take a shower._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_"Your interest in people has certainly shifted."_

_"Shut up!"_

OoOoOoOoOo

"Wait, wait! So you're trying to tell me, you two are going out now?" Naruto looked at his friends like they were insane. Yesterday, they had been acting like their normal everyday selves, like friends. Now today they were telling him they were dating? The blonde was confused.

"W-well actually Naruto-kun, we h-have been dating for about 2 weeks now." Hinata said nervously while giving her whisker marked friend an apologetic smile.

"What?!" Naruto practically slammed his face into the lunch table. While everyone else at the table laughed at him. He looked up and pouted at his friends.

"Hey, we didn't think it mattered that much. Plus, it's not like we act all that different." Kiba defended as he stared at his hopeless friend. "You're just jealous." Naruto glared up at the other teen before sighing in defeat and returning to his ramen.

Life hated the Naruto right now.

It had only been a week since he was assigned a useless teme as a protector. Not to mention no matter how much he tried to avoid the guy, they were forced by a certain big breasted granny to meet in her office during lunch on Mondays and Wednesdays to check on Naruto's quick to heal injuries and Sasuke's discoveries (thank the heavens it was Friday). Now that he had found out two of his best friends were (and had been for a while now) dating, he was certain Kami was against him! On the plus side, he now has a wonderful red headed companion with whom he can share his darkest secrets with.

"Hn." A grunt was heard from behind the blonde, causing him to choke a little as his face twisted in confusion. That had almost sounded like-

"Sasuke?!" Kiba questioned in disbelief. "What are you doing at our table of losers, huh?" Naruto immediately turned around to see a smirking teen with hair shaped like a duck's ass. He really wanted to wipe that smug grin of the other's face.

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing here, teme!" Naruto questioned in an anything but nice tone. He was now standing up in front of Sasuke, a finger pointed at the raven's face.

"Didn't your parent ever teach you that pointing is impolite?" Sasuke frowned at the tan appendage that was currently invading his personal space.

"Shut up, teme! Answer my question!" Naruto was not pleased with the situation. He didn't want to have to deal with Sasuke on one of his days of peace!

"It's simple. I did not want to deal with my usual crowd today, so I am going to sit here." Sasuke stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. As he began to sit down next to the blonde's seat, he whispered something for only him to hear.

"I will explain at my locker after lunch."

Naruto stared at the dark haired teen like he was insane, but opted to sit down instead of question any further.

Kiba turned to his friend with a questioning look, but Naruto just poked at his now cold ramen while muttering a subtle 'bastard' under his breath. However, he was once again interrupted by another guest.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" A bubblegum haired girl said cheerfully as she forcefully shoved Naruto to the side along with his bowl, and took a seat between him and her beloved Uchiha.

"Why are you sitting over here?" Sakura asked the clearly annoyed teen while twirling a piece of her pink locks in between her fingers.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sasuke stated as he glared at the pinkette next to him.

"I wanted to be closer to you." Sakura said softly as she blushed slightly. Obsidian stared into emerald for a few moments before the silence was broken.

"Well I don't want to be near you." Sasuke watched with pleasure as Sakura's face morphed quickly into sadness.

"Oh, well then-"

"You didn't have to say that you bastard!" Naruto fumed at the treatment of his crush.

"Shush, Naruto! I am the one who pushed myself on him! I just need to give him some personal space." Sakura scooted to the middle of her seat and began eating her salad. Sasuke glared at Sakura for a little longer before returning to his lunch as well. Naruto gaped at the girl before snapping out of his shock after hearing the voice of one of his friends.

"Well, Hinata and I were planning on going on a date this Saturday." Kiba announced catching all five of the other teens attention. "Would you like to continue this?" Kiba mumbled to his girlfriend.

"O-of course" Hinata answered. "Umm, we were w-wondering if you guys would l-like to come with us. We will be g-going to the amusement park." Hinata and Kiba looked at everyone as they waited for their friends' answers.

"Troublesome." A forgotten Shikamaru yawned as he awoke from his nap.

"I'll take that as a yes. Naruto?"

"Sure, it sounds like fun! Can Sakura-chan come, too!" Naruto beamed at Hinata and Kiba expectantly.

"S-sure, if it will make you happy." Hinata smiled softly at the grinning blonde.

"Oooh, it sounds like fun! Sasuke-kun, will you come with us as well?" Sakura asked as she turned to said person. Sasuke took afew seconds to answer.

The teen did not really want to go if it meant being near Sakura, but then again if he did, he would get to spend more time near Naruto. Sasuke had learned almost nothing about Naruto besides what he had accidently said on Monday and Wednesday. That being that The Bijuu Project was something eight others were included in, and that the pattern on his stomach was a result of being included in it. However, this information only made him more curious.

"Sure." Sasuke answered before getting up and leaving the table. Sakura followed shortly after.

"What?" Naruto groaned as he banged his head against the table continuously. "I didn't say he could come!"

"I-it's okay Naruto-kun. If you don't want him to c-come we can always un-invite him." Hinata answered in attempt to cheer her friend up.

"No, it's okay." The blonde said as he turned to the clock. Seeing it was almost time for the bell to ring, he turned to his friends once more. "Gaara are you going to come?"

"Yes." He answered simply as he poked at the ramen he had been convinced to try. Naruto grinned excitedly before picking up his tray and standing up.

"Where will we meet?" he asked looking at Kiba and Hinata.

"Hmm. How about your place at ten?" Kiba questioned in return.

"Sounds good to me! I'll tell Sakura and the teme, okay?" This time the blonde turned to Hinata for the answer.

"O-okay, Naruto." She smiled just as the bell rang, at which the other ran off eagerly to Sasuke's locker. He wanted answers.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

By the time Naruto arrived at the raven's locker, the teen was leaning against his locker, hands in his pockets, and head laid back as he waited.

"Damn. Even when waiting impatiently he looks cool." Naruto mumbled as he approached the cool metal.

"What was that?" The dark haired teen questioned, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Nothing!" Naruto clipped as his cheeks heated slightly. "I just want to know what the deal is with you coming over to my table today."

"Tsunade is the one who told me I had to. Something about there being no point in my job if I stayed as far away from you as possible." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he stared back at the blonde in front of him.

"You could've lied." Naruto pouted as he pouted up at the taller teen.

"And get my ass beat to a pulp? I don't think so." The pale boy snorted at the others reaction.

"Whatever. I have to get to class." Naruto turned and began walking off. However, before he got far a pale hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

A spark of electricity spiked up both the teens fingers causing them too immediately to flinch away and rub their wrists in confusion. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for a few moments before the Uchiha coughed and dispelled the awkward silence.

"I just want to know where we will meet tomorrow."

"Oh." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of the answer. "My place at ten o'clock."

"Great. I'll tell Sakura." And with Sasuke's final words both teens walked quickly to class the same thought racing through their minds.

'_What the hell was that?'_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto slowly walked down the empty roads as he made his way home. He had finished school with no more problems and was now on his way home. The breeze blew through his golden locks as his cerulean eyes stared up at the clouds. It was a beautiful day.

When the teen arrived home he was greeted by a smiling Iruka a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Hello Naruto, how was your day?" Iruka greeted as he took off his apron and placed it on the counter. Naruto put his backpack on a rack by the door before making his way over to his guardian and giving him a warm hug.

"It was great actually!" Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Iruka stared at his son in content. Naruto hadn't had nightmares in the last four days and his stress levels seemed to decrease tremendously. The brunette had a feeling it was because of the fact that he was no longer fighting with Sasuke as aggressively, and he had begun hanging out with his new friend Gaara a lot.

"Oh, Naruto!" Iruka made his way back into the kitchen, and after a moment of searching, he came back into the living room. "You got this package in the mail. I have no clue what it is." Iruka handed the solid black box to Naruto before returning to the kitchen to resume cooking.

Naruto turned the package in his hands, carefully examining the outside of it. No return address or anything. Only his name neatly written in cursive in thin red ink. It was definitely strange.

"Call me when dinner is ready." Naruto told Iruka before making his way into his room.

He entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him before making his way to his dresser and setting the package down. He slowly opened the flaps of the box and was greeted by a black envelope with a strange red emblem on it. Like three tear drops chasing each other. He opened the letter and read it to himself.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_ You are quite the evasive child, aren't you? Who would have guessed you would be as clever as to change your last name. Oh well, the damage was dealt and history cannot be changed. However, it seems as though all your efforts were in vain. Oh well. Here is a little glimpse of your true self and a little something to help you reach that. You can thank me later._

_ Sincerely, Anonymous. _

Naruto stared at the letter in confusion before tucking it back in the envelope and setting it aside. He then looked back into the package to find a picture of a red fox. However, this red fox had nine tails.

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. _'It couldn't be…' _He let out a shaky breath before picking up the box and slowly lifting the picture.

And as soon as he saw what was laying atop the small velvety pillow, he let out a gasp and dropped the box immediately. The package dropped to the floor with a loud clatter and Naruto soon followed as he leaned on the bottom of his bed.

"What was that?!" Iruka called from the kitchen.

"N-nothing, I just tripped!" Naruto yelled back, finding it hard to breathe let alone talk.

The blonde gripped his chest with his hand as his heart pounded in his chest. He slowly began to hyperventilate as thoughts raced through his head. However, he slowly got up and stumbled to the box, shoving its contents back inside and hiding it under his bed. If Iruka found him passed out with that in front of him it would surely raise questions.

He began to stumble toward his bed, but before he made it, his knees collapsed from under him causing him to fall. He tried to get back up but his breathes just quickened and he eventually passed out.

"Naruto?" Iruka yelled as he heard another loud clatter. When he got no response he took of his apron and made his way down the hall.

"Naruto?" He tried again, but when he got no response he poked his head into the room. He saw his adoptive son passed out on the floor and immediately raced towards him.

"Naruto!" Iruka screamed as he scooped the teen into his arms. The boy's heart was racing and he was burning up.

The older man carefully put Naruto into bed before racing off to get various objects.

What the hell was happening?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**AN:**

And this is where the story starts getting more intersting! Yeah. Again, I'm sorry for the wait I hope you understand and continue to read my story. At least I gave an interesting cliffy! Can anyone guess what was in the box? You get a virtual oreo cookie if you do! Also, I am making my update schedule to Mondays and Wednesdays. Two reasons behind this: 1) School is starting soon and I devote a lot of time to studying. 2) I was becoming way too addicted to writing and I was turning into a socially awkward loner. Spare my soul…please.


	7. The Last One To Know

**AN: **Well folks, I am happy today! I am going home to see my much missed friends and family in just few hours, so I want everyone to cross their fingers and hope I don't pop my ears on the plane! That hurts…Anyway, thank you FaLLenANgeL4545, IWishIWasACheesecake (love your name!), Raven Halley, and Guest for the wonderful reviews! Let's get to the story…

**Disclaimer: **I no own Naruto! What make you think dis?!

**Warning: **This chapter is a disappointment…I think that's it.

**Recap: **The older man carefully put Naruto into bed before racing off to get various objects.

What the hell was happening?

OoOoOoOoOo

"Is he going to be okay?" A frantic and obviously exhausted voice asked.

"Yes Iruka, for the last time there was absolutely no blood, no bruises, and no fever." A calm but equally as tired voice answered. The woman in the room was obviously having a tough time calming the man down, and it sounded as if they had been up for a while discussing the topic. Just as the worried man opened his mouth to speak once more, he was interrupted by a low and raspy groan. Orange sheets shifted as the owner of this sound moved around in bed.

"Naruto!" The boy's guardian tightened his hold on the other's hand as the teen continued to shift into an upright sitting position.

"Iruka, what's wrong?" The blonde said as he opened his eyes and looked into his parents brown eyes. Worry and relief both swam through his orbs, the contradictions marring his other features as well. Iruka smacked his adoptive son on the back of the head.

"What's wrong?!" The man fumed as he watched Naruto rub his abused skull. "I walked into your room and found you passed out on the floor, that's what's wrong!"

"Oi oi, chill!" Naruto whined at his over-protective guardian. A chuckle was heard from the side of the room and both males turned to look at the blonde woman sitting at Naruto's desk. "Baa-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I had to call Tsunade over to check on you!" Iruka said as he watched the woman in mention pick up Naruto's plushy. "Since I know you would kill me if I brought you to a hospital."

It was true. Naruto hated hospitals more than anything, as they brought up bad memories and the boy feared the doctors figuring certain things out. So, he had always avoided alerting anyone of serious injuries and treated them himself.

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness, but it really was not necessary." Naruto told his guardian as he stumbled out of bed and took the fox out of Tsunade's hand. "I'm sorry for bothering you granny, but you can go home and get some sleep now." Naruto immediately regretted his words as his plushy was ripped out of his hand and he was beat with it.

"Don't call me that you brat!" Tsunade roared as she continued to hit the boy repeatedly. Naruto quickly escaped the abuse and began sulking in the corner.

"Apparently my head is merely a punching bag to you people." Naruto whispered more to himself than anyone else. Iruka stared at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, but soon turned back around to look at Tsunade.

"Anyway, Tsunade? What actually made Naruto pass out?" Iruka asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Tsunade had told him he would have to wait until Naruto woke up so she was absolutely sure what was wrong with the boy, and those hours of anticipation had been absolutely horrifying. Now that the blonde was awake, Iruka was eager for answers.

"Well, it's obvious." Tsunade started as she sat back down and looked at Iruka seriously. "Something triggered his PTSD." As the words slipped from the woman's mouth Iruka's face slowly morphed from eager to incredulous.

"Wait what?!" All Iruka could do was stare wide-eyed at the big-breasted doctor in front of him. Meanwhile, Naruto was dancing behind the brunette flailing obvious signs of stop. Tsunade saw this and began gaping in realization. Iruka turned to see what the woman was gaping at, and caught his son making x-motions with his arms. "What are you doing? What are you talking about? What is going on here?"

"You mean you seriously don't know?" Tsunade asked as she pinched her nose in irritation.

"No I don't!" Iruka didn't even know what his reaction should be.

"Iruka. There is a lot to tell you and I don't think Naruto wants you to know. However, as his guardian you should have been the first person to know." Tsunade slowly lifted herself from her seat. She knew how irritating this was going to be for her, and the best way to make this go smoother was to make sure Naruto was nowhere near to interrupt.

"Naruto, you get some rest. I am going to tell Iruka some things. See you next Monday." And with that Tsunade left the room with a confused Iruka not far behind. Naruto groaned before lying down in bed.

"When did my life start going in this direction." Naruto sighed as he slowly drifted into sleep.

He would need all the rest possible for tomorrow.

OoOoOoOoOo

**AN:**

I KNOW I KNOW, this chapter was definitely not what everyone expected! I am a terrible person. Unfortunately, I was having troubles writing and I did not want the amusement park chapter to be crappy, that being said I will update on Friday and will make that chapter long. I promise. I am such a disappointment…your reviews are seriously not deserved but they make me happy. Though there isn't really anything to review…


	8. Socially Troubled

**AN:** Hello friendlies! *dodges kunai* Or not-so-friendlies! I'm a so sorry for updating at twelve o'clock at night! On the bright side, I enjoyed myself on Thursday-Today! * Gets hit by anvil and passes out*

Onyx: My creator would like to say thank you IWishIWasACheesecake, FaLLenANgeL4545, TKM, Killua17, and sarutoninja for the wonderful reviews. She would also like to thank everyone for the 20 favs, 20 reviews, and 42 follows. She is really happy and excited to announce she will make a long chapter for Monday. She will make a minimum of 4,000 words and a maximum of 10,000 so tell her how long you want it to be in your reviews!

Me: I never said tha- *gets hit with anvil again*

Onyx: VOTE NOW! Hehehe…

**Disclaimer: **I own Naruto about as much as I own my soul…which I sold on Ebay…If you bought that I kinda want it back…

**Warning: **Profanities and Rage! Yay!

**Recap: **_"When did my life start going in this direction." Naruto sighed as he slowly drifted into sleep._

_He would need all the rest possible for tomorrow._

OoOoOoOoOo

When Naruto woke up that Saturday morning, he quickly got dressed in blue jeans and a simple orange T-shirt before making his way to the bathroom and taking two blue pills. As he looked in the mirror he noticed his sapphire orbs no longer held there shine at the memory of the package he had received the night before.

He would have to show that to Tsunade.

The blonde slipped on a pair of sunglasses and made his way to the kitchen dreading having to see Iruka. However, as he looked around he saw no over-protective guardian, only a small note on the fridge.

_Hey kid,_

_I have Iruka at my place since I know you wouldn't like to see him while he was still processing the new information, but he will be home tonight. Go have some fun, you're gonna need all the stress relief you can get you idiot._

_ -Tsunade_

Naruto snorted at the letter. It was amazing how well she knew him after only a week. He was grateful though. He tossed the note into the nearby trash can before taking out his phone and checking the time. It was nine twenty-nine, which meant he had thirty minutes before anyone came over. He could make muffins for everyone.

He began getting out utensils and ingredients, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "They're early?" The blonde thought aloud as he made his way to the door. He turned the nob ad pulled, but as the door opened he was not met by his friends, he only saw a certain teme. "What are you doing here?"

"What a wonderful way to greet your guests" Sasuke snorted as he made his way past Naruto and into his home. Naruto stared out the door a bit longer before shutting it and turning around to glare at Sasuke.

"Why are you here so early?" Naruto asked while he continued to watch Sasuke sit on the couch with one leg over the other.

"We were supposed to meet at your place before we went to the amusement park, remember?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Whatever." Naruto made his way back over to the kitchen in order to finish making his muffins. It was about five minutes later when the blonde was once again interrupted.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses, dobe?" Sasuke questioned as he continued to stare up at the apartment ceiling.

"Oh." That's all Naruto could think to say as he took his sunglasses off and set them to the side. He then turned to glare at the Uchiha. "I'm not a dobe, teme!"

"Yeah well you sure act like one." Sasuke turned to send Naruto a glare of his own. However, as he looked over his shoulder he was disappointed to find the other teen's cerulean orbs lacked their usual glow of stubbornness and determination. Slowly the glare turned into confused stare.

"What?" Naruto noticed Sasuke's unusual response and knew something was off.

"What happened yesterday?" Sasuke asked as he lifted himself off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. He was hoping to finally get answers. Naruto looked shocked for a second before he lowered his head and continued to cook breakfast.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said as he shoved the muffin pan in the pre-heated oven. Sasuke sighed. He should've known it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Yes you do." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto take off his apron and wipe off his hands with a nearby towel.

"No I don't." Naruto said as set down the towel and looked up to glare at Sasuke. There was a moment of silence between the two before all hell broke loose.

"I don't know what happened but you're gonna tell me!"

"No I most certainly won't!"

"Ha! So you admit something _did_ happen?"

"No! I never said that!"

"But you did."

"No I didn't!"

"But you did."

"NO, I didn't!" By this time the two were standing in the living room, Sasuke standing at one side of the couch, Naruto the other. The frustrated blonde picked up a pillow and chucked it at the raven's head.

"Yes. You. Did." Sasuke glared at the pillow that was now lying on the floor.

"Grrr!" Naruto growled before leaping over the sofa and pouncing on top of Sasuke. He straddled the other teen's hips and pinned his pale arms so that they were outstretched to the sides. "No. I. didn't." Naruto hissed his voice dangerously low. Sasuke was frightened for a few moments as he stared up into the blonde's eyes that were now darkened with anger. However, being an Uchiha he couldn't be scared. Sasuke flipped their positions so that he now had Naruto's arms pinned above his head and he was glaring down at him.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered as he slowly got up and held out his hand for the other teen. Naruto blinked up at Sasuke, dumbfounded and it was hard for even the Uchiha to deny how cute his friend looked while lying on the ground like that. So, he just snorted before pulling Naruto up and dusting himself off.

"Teme." The boy mumbled as he made his way back to the kitchen after realizing it had been fifteen minutes and his muffins should be ready.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was returning to his seat on the sofa as he contemplated what to do next. He hadn't been able to get the information he wanted. Granted, he didn't exactly use the right technique in order to do so. However, he would make sure he got what he wanted even if it took a week's worth of prying. Out of seemingly nowhere, Sasuke found himself contemplating why he was so hooked on Naruto's life. Sure, he was told by that brute of a nurse he was required to help Naruto in times of need, but figuring out his past was just a over-enthusiastic bonus he had made for himself.

"Yo, fishcake! Open up!" A muffled voice commanded through the door. Naruto sighed as he finished putting the last muffin on the platter. He began making his way to the door, but found Sasuke was already at it.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at the multiple people standing in front of him. Kiba had an eyebrow raised as he stared questioningly at Sasuke. However, the only thing he got in response was a swift kick off the wall and a gesture to come in. Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru _'dogbreath's dog?'_, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sakura, and an uninvited Ino entered the apartment slowly.

"Teme! Since when did I give you permission to answer my door?" Naruto asked as he walked over to greet his friends.

"Never. You didn't need to though. I would have answered the door whether you had said it was okay or not." Sasuke said as he closed the door and leaned back against the wall. Ino and Sakura immediately started giggling obnoxiously causing Sasuke to scowl and Naruto to frown.

"Well, I would ask why Sasuke and you were hanging out alone, but I can just assume and move on." Shikamaru said as he yawned and sat on the couch. The lazy teen's words caused everyone to look back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto suspiciously.

"What?" Naruto asked honestly confused. Everyone in the room face-palmed at Naruto's cluelessness ,including the raven in the corner.

"I just came over earlier than you all." Sasuke said as an answer to everyone's question.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Kiba said as he grabbed Naruto and Hinata's arms. "Let's go!" He said as he marched towards the apartment door.

"I made muffins" Naruto said with a frown. Kiba immediately let go of his girlfriend and his best friends arm.

"Let's get muffins!" Kiba said as he waked toward the platter on the kitchen table. "Soon everyone had gotten a muffin and was out the door. As they walked to the amusement park they began talking.

"Mmm! Naruto t-these are delicious!" Hinata said as she let her boyfriend take a bite of the muffin they were sharing.

"Yeah Hinata's right!" Kiba said as he swallowed a chunk of the pastry.

"They aren't bad." Sasuke said as he lifted his breakfast to his mouth for another bite. Sakura and Ino immediately perked up at the raven's words.

"Yeah Naruto they were good!" Ino complimented as she walked over to Naruto. Sakura followed soon after

"Can you give me the recipe?" Sakura asked pleadingly causing Naruto to blush a slight pink. Ino turned and glared at the pinkette.

"No I want the recipe!" She said as she looked up at Naruto. Sasuke looked over to see the scene and frowned.

"Also, my family and I want to thank you for the cake last week. It was delicious." Sasuke said with a smirk causing Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Kiba to immediately stop dead in their tracks.

"WHAT!" The four chorused as they looked back at Sasuke.

"Troublesome."

"Yeah, the cake you made when I came to your house." Sasuke continued walking and everyone soon followed."

"You're welcome?" Naruto said confused on why Sasuke was saying this now. Though, the compliment did make him feel warm inside. Naruto reasoned it was because he liked it when people liked his cooking. That's the only reason why.

"Why did he come to your house?" Ino and Sakura questioned as they followed behind Naruto.

"Oh! Well, he was invited over by Iruka after the incident during gym, so I decided to make his family a cake to say I'm sorry he was ever born." Naruto said nonchalantly as he continued walking. Sasuke glared at the blonde and Kiba barked with laughter in response. However, Gaara just continued to glare at the Uchiha suspiciously.

The rest of the walk was met in silence.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Wow!" Naruto gasped in awe at the sight before him. It was the most magical thing he had ever seen.

"What, never been to an amusement park before?" Sasuke snorted at the blonde's reaction.

"Umm, yes! I went when I was…younger?" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Everyone once again stopped and looked at the blonde in shock.

"You've never been to an amusement park?!" Kiba yelled as he shook his friend's shoulders. Naruto laughed at his friends antics.

"No I haven't! I never realized you would make such a big deal!" Naruto chuckled as his laughter died down.

"Well let's get going!" Sakura said enthusiastically as they made their way to the ticket booths. They purchased wristbands **(1) **and made their way to the first ride, which Naruto had chosen.

"I'm so excited!" Naruto beamed as he rocked his seat back and forth. He was on the carouse wheel waiting for the ride to start he couldn't wait! Gaara was seated next to him and directly in front of him was Sasuke. Next to the raven sat Sakura.

"I know, we are gonna go so high!" Sakura laughed as she latched onto Sasuke's arm. It took a few minutes for the ride to start, but when it did it was worth it.

"So high!" Naruto whispered as the ride moved towards the top. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle.

"Naruto, your adorable." She said grinning like a maniac.

"What? No I'm not!" Naruto pouted as he snapped his head away from the view to look at Sakura.

"Fine, fine! Sheesh, don't get all upset!" Sakura laughed as she turned to watch the carnival herself. "But you're right. It is amazing. Right Sasuke?" She turned a response.

"Yeah, right teme?" Naruto echoed.

"Hn." Sasuke ignored the two annoyances as he turned to look over the side. Sakura giggled again before following his lead.

"Whatever teme." Naruto also turned to watch the little people walk around below. Sasuke found himself looking at the blonde in front of him. His eyes softened at the scene. He seemed so innocent. Nobody would ever expect the blonde to be able to transform into that _monster _like he had in the nurses room. Sasuke didn't want to know what had happened in the blonde's past, but then again he did. Sasuke cursed his luck. He wouldn't be in this situation if he had just left after bringing Naruto to the nurse. However, for some reason Sasuke found he was glad to have witnessed side of the blonde. The friendly side.

"Aww! It's over already?" Naruto whined as the ride came to a stop. This time Sasuke found himself chuckling a little, but he made sure no one could hear.

After they had gotten off the big wheel, the group of friends had gotten on many more rides as they explored the scene around them. It wasn't until around one o'clock that they had decided to stop for some food.

"Hey, Hinata! Can we get some churros?" Kiba asked as he looked at his girlfriend with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but n-no sweets later." Hinata said as she pushed Kiba lightly.

"Yay!" With that said, Kiba bounded off to find the churro man with his cart of death in a stick** (2)**.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Sakura called as she walked towards a small stand with various items on its racks. She picked up some things and walked towards the group.

"Housecat for me, bunny for Hinata," Sakura began placing animal ears on everyone's heads as she said their names. "Deer for Shikamaru, Kiba's gone but he would be a wolf, Pig for Ino-"

"Hey!"

"Panther for Sasuke, Raccoon for Gaara-"

"Sakura." Gaara sighed and took the ears off his head.

"And Red Fox for Naruto!" Sakura beamed as she looked at her work. "Adorable!" She squealed as she looked at the scene. Naruto looked at everyone as he felt a pang of emotion beat in his chest.

"It would be so cool if we really were these animals!" Said as she spun in a circle. Naruto frowned at her words. "What if they had a way to make us part cat!" Sakura squealed as she plucked her ears. Naruto clenched his fists at his sides as he felt his body begin to shake.

"Sakura, stop." Gaara said in a low tone as he noticed Naruto lower his head and tighten his jaw. The words were also affecting the red head in a negative way.

"Come on! Don't you think it would be fun to be a hybrid?"

"Sakura-chan, stop." Naruto half growled as the words came out his mouth. Everyone turned to look at him questioningly.

"Hey guys, I'm ba-"

"Hey, I'm just saying! If I could get turned into a human-cat hybrid, that would be awesome." Sakura defended.

"No, it wouldn't!" Naruto yelled as he looked up at Sakura. Pain and fury both floated through his deep blue iris's.

"What? How would you know what I think?"

"Sakura!" Gaara interrupted, but Sakura just waved him off.

"I think cats are awesome and if I could have adorable ears and a tail, I would be happy!"

"But have you ever stopped to think how much it would hurt to be different?!" Naruto questioned angrily.

"Dude, chill! It's just an opinion!" Kiba said as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto immediately shrugged the limb away.

"What if you were made fun of for your differences?! What if you just wanted to be normal?!" Naruto shouted as he looked into determined emerald eyes.

"Naruto." Sasuke said in a deep tone as he shoved himself in front of the blonde and gained his attention. Naruto stared at him a bit longer as realization dawned on him. He looked at his now completely confused friends and the angry yet equally confused Sakura. He stared a bit longer before turning and dashing away from the scene.

"Wait! Shit." Sasuke began chasing after the upset blonde.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura yelled after the two. Naruto was already out of sight and Sasuke was not far behind. She tried to chase after them but was stopped by an arm. She looked up and glared into cold green orbs.

"I'm sorry about Naruto. He is taking a new medication." Gaara said to the group as he pushed Sakura back in front of him.

"Yeah, well whatever it is he needs to stop using it!" Kiba complained as he glared at the teen. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"We are aware." Gaara sowly backed away from the group. "Just continue with what you are doing and me and Sasuke will take Naruto home."

"Why can't Sasuke come back and enjoy the park with us? Sakura asked as she crossed her arm in front of her chest.

"Because he has more important things to attend to."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**AN:**

You can't tell me you haven't wanted to be a mutant at least once. Anyway, it seems more and more problems are popping up for the blonde, like his social life. Oh, and about the secret, well I lied (again). Sue me. I was writing this and did not see this fitting in. I felt like this was a good place to end it and I shall do so. That being said I would get back to updates on Monday and Wednesday. Sorry for the terrible inconvenience. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Don't forget to tell me the number of words you want! (Do I even need to ask… -_-) Thank You!


	9. Questions With Answers

**AN: **Okay so, hey guys. *sheepish smile* I'm sorry I have been uploading at weird times. I will try to fix this but I have had a lot of things going on at home. I literally had hot dogs for breakfast and pancake for dinner. I am sure some of you have done that before! Lol. Anyway, please enjoy my new chapter and I will update my long chapter next Monday! Is six thousand words a bit much…

**Disclaimer: **Ahem *low voice* I am Masashi Kishimoto! I own Naruto and want to change the script! From now on SasuNaru is cannon! I repeat SasuNaru is cannon! *Is ignored by entire animation studio* Fine, you're fired! *Is still ignored* *Normal voice* I GIVE UP ON YOU PEOPLE! *Storms out of room*

**Warning: **Nothing much..I think like one curse word…makes me wonder why it's mature. Oh wait, now I remember! *All-knowing smirk*

**Recap: **"Why can't Sasuke come back and enjoy the park with us? Sakura asked as she crossed her arm in front of her chest.

"Because he has more important things to attend to."

OoOoOoOoOo

Heavy pants escaped Naruto's mouth as he slowly skidded to a stop. The blonde fell to his knees and looked around. He was in the middle of nowhere with trees as the only scenery. What was wrong with him? He had completely flipped out in front of his friends. In front of Sakura. They probably thought he was crazy.

"Naruto!" The shout echoed throughout the entire forest causing birds to flock from the scene. Naruto sat up as he noticed a figure in the distance. Whoever it was had obviously noticed him as they began jogging in his direction. "Dobe." Sasuke panted as he had obviously been running for a while himself.

"Teme!" Naruto couldn't help but launch himself into the others , completely ignoring the fact that whio he was with was his worst enemy. He gripped the others dark blue hoodie tightly as they tumbled to the ground.

"What are you-"

"Why?" Naruto sobbed as he buried his face in the others chest. "Why can't I just be normal?" Naruto's body trembled as he continued to cry. All Sasuke could do was stare wide eyed at the broken teen in his arms. It was as if he had completely switched character.

Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, a blur that was barely visible out the corner of his eye rushed past. The raven immediately looked up to see Gaara skidding to a stop on all fours. The red head's face was emotionless as he walked towards Sasuke and Naruto, slightly heavy breaths meeting Sasuke's ears.

"Is he okay?" Gaara asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke looked up at the other with disbelief written all over his face.

"Yeah Jacob, of course he is. That's why he's crying and choking out nonsense." He glared up into jade green eyes.

"Jacob? Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow in amusement in response to Sasuke's sarcasm.

"Yeah, you entered like a werewolf so I assumed you were one." Sasuke smirked arrogantly at the boy in front of him.

"You are a sad soul." Gaara stated as he crouched down next to the now silent Naruto. Sasuke frowned in response, but ignored it for the time being. "He fell asleep."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Sasuke sarcastically remarked as he watched Naruto's shoulders move up and down slowly as he breathed at a steady pace. The blonde's body was pressed flush against his own, giving Sasuke a fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach. _'Probably just the heat…'_

"Come on. We should get him home." Gaara said as he lifted himself of the ground and looked around. Sasuke followed soon after, lifting Naruto up bridal style as it seemed he wouldn't be getting any help from the teen in front of him.

"Follow me." Gaara commanded quietly. Sasuke followed him trusting he knew the way back to the park.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure we should leave? What if Sasuke comes back?!" Sakura asked the group of people in front of her as they stood at the park exit.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like Sasuke, Naruto, or Gaara are coming back anytime soon." Kiba muttered while kicking the ground with his shoe. The rest of his friends nodded in agreement, causing Sakura to frown.

"Well, it's not my fault he left. I was just…It was my opinion." The pinkette trailed off as she wrung her hands in front of her.

"Wait! Is that?" Ino gasped in disbelief, raising a manicured finger to point at the sight in front of her.

"What?" Sakura turned to look at what her friend was seeing and her jaw dropped immediately. Sasuke and Gaara were walking their way. However, that wasn't the weird part. The fact that Sasuke was carrying Naurto bridal style was what got the two girls so worked up.

"What?" Ino just shook her head in hopes it was a dream.

"I should be getting held like that!" Sakura whined as the three approached them. It was only then she realized Naruto was completely passed out.

"What did you do this time, Uchiha?" Kiba growled as he pushed his way into Sasuke's personal space and harshly poked him in the chest.

"Did it ever occur to you that I am helping him? Sasuke asked as he glared at the brunette in front of him.

"Yeah right. And I guess Gaara secretly dances around in his bathroom dressed as various types of fairies as well." Kiba retorted as he took a step away from the teen in front of him. Though, he still remained about a foot in front of him.

"It's alright Kiba, Naruto just fell asleep." You could hear the sighs of relief escape the two Sasuke-obssesed girls as Gaara said this. "However, I would like it if you could please refrain from stating I have any weird fetishes."

"Oh. Uh…Sure?" Kiba spoke as he looked apologetically at Gaara, not sure what to respond to first. He watched as Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped around him, making his way to the exit so he could leave.

"Well we should get going." Gaara nodded a goodbye to the group before he walked off after Sasuke.

"Hinata?" Kiba said as he looked after the disappearing teens.

"Y-yes Kiba?"

"Do you mind spending a couple extra hours at my place, I could use the extra help as I re-think the meaning of impossible."

"Of course."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Anyone home?" Sasuke yelled as he opened the front door to the somewhat familiar apartment. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Iruka walked into the room with an obviously annoyed Tsunade not far behind.

"Naruto!" Iruka rushed towards the teen in mention and began his mother hen duties, including checking for fever and bruises. A small groan escaped Naruto's parted lips and his cerulean eyes fluttered open.

"What?" Naruto looked around as his mind registered where he was. He was at home, but he didn't remember walking here. It was then he realized he was being carried and as he looked up to see who was carrying him, his eyes widened.

"Woah!" Naruto yelped as he fell from Sasuke's arms and slammed into the floror. "Ow ow ow…" Naruto rubbed his abused skull in pain. Unshed tears pricked the sides of his eyes as he just sat there on the floor repeatedly chanting the word 'ow.' However his mantra was interrupted by a sudden pair of arms wrapping around him tightly.

"Naruto." Iruka whispered to his adoptive son. A small smile graced his features as he rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Naruto just stared wide-eyed at nothing in particular, knowing immediately what Iruka was referring to.

"What?" Naruto asked. It was all Naruto could think to say at the moment.

"Tsunade explained to me everything Naruto." The brunette pulled away and gripped the blonde's shoulders. "It honestly would have ade our life as a family so much easier."

"Wait, so you told Iruka, but not me?!" Sasuke asked in disbelief. Tsunade's response was to smack him in the back of the head, causing Sasuke's face to slam into the hardwood flooring.

"Haha! Teme!" Naruto laughed uncontrollably as he clutched his stomach in pain. Not long after did he also receive a blow to the head. "Mommy…"

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked as he watched the blonde face plant into the floor as well.

"Alright, alright! Now it's time to talk." Tsunade said as she made her way over to sit on the couch. After everyone had taken a seat somewhere she began speaking. "First off why did Sasuke carry you home. Naruto blushed and looked down at the floor, embarrassed at the memory.

"He had some sort of mental crisis, arguing with Sakura about something stupid." Sasuke smirked as he told his interpretation of the event.

"What were they fighting about?" Iruka asked curiously as he looked over to the raven that was situated on the floor.

"He was saying something about how she shouldn't want to be part cat. Pointless argument." Sasuke brushed what he had said off like it was nothing, but everyone else aside form Naruto was nodding in understanding as they seemed to contemplate what he had just said. "What?"

"Well, it's obvious why he's upset." Iruka stated as he continued to think. Sasuke immediately perked up.

"What's so obvious?" The raven questioned as he looked up at Iruka.

"You don't know?" Iruka asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do."Sasuke answered immediately "I just want to to know if you know."

"Don't tell him Iruka." Tsunade sighed "I told him he had to find out on his own."

"Damnit." Sasuke cursed under his breathe. Tsunade just sighed at Sasuke's stupidity.

"On to my next question. Sasuke, Gaara." She caught the two boys' attention. "Naruto probably didn't tell you but something happened last night. Iruka found Naruto lying unconscious on the floor in his room. That being said, I want to ask Naruto why that happened." Tsunade turned to the blonde to see the grim expression on his face. The blonde sighed before looking up at Tsunade.

"Everyone, follow me." Naruto got up and made his way over to his room. Everyone followed close behind and they quickly took their places in Naruto's room. The blonde slowly crouched down on the floor and pulled a box from under his bed.

"That's the package." Iruka whispered as he looked at it curiously. Tsunade turned towards Iruka with an eyebrow raised.

"What package?" She questioned. Iruka turned to look at her surprised someone had heard him.

"Umm…I got a package in the mail that was addressed to Naruto so I gave it to him. That is the one." Iruka said. He then turned back to look at Iruka, Tsunade did as well. Naruto opened the package and read the letter which raised many questions but none were voiced. He then showed the picture of the nine-tailed fox.

"Umm…"Naruto looked up to see everyone's eyes on him. His eyes darted around the room as he contemplated saying that was all. However, he decided against it when he remembered Iruka's words. He looked away as he slowly lifted the object out of the box. Everyone's eyes widened. Even Sasuke and Iruka's who had no clue what the object was exactly. However, they all knew one thing. Whatever it was, it was bad.

"Is that…" Tsunade gasped as she looked at Naruto questioningly.

"I would know it anywhere." Naruto sighed as he slowly turned to face Tsunade.

The syringe in his hands remained the center of attention. The red liquid it contained glimmered in the light and the small marking that represented The Bijuu Project stood boldly on the side.

This was one of the things that Naruto feared the most. The Activator.

OoOoOoOoOo

**AN:**

So…Yeah. Hurray for Mondays! I finally revealed the secret! You may think Naruto was over-reacting but think about it this way. It has been ten years since he last saw an Activator (Un-original name but it is what it is…), not to mention it kind of activates his nine tailed fox blood. You do remember the red pill don't you? Well this is basically it, just a bit different…You'll see.


	10. Always and Forever

**AN: **So, I have been on a tiny hiatus I guess and I did not mean to! I wasn't able to write for a while because the world hates me. Then, when I got a computer I kind of didn't want to write. Yeah…I just rolled around on the couch and dreaded the start of school…By the way, school started yesterday so I am going to add writing to my homework! Yay! Now that my excuses that I seem to use every chapter are over, (XD I am Kakashi!) I give you mah latest chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Creativity juices gone…I don't own Naruto or any other material that may be copyrighted. YET! Muhahahahahaha!

**Warning: ** SAP! Hopefully at least…I cried while writing it, but maybe I is just a babeh…probably.

**Recap: **_The syringe in his hands remained the center of attention. The red liquid it contained glimmered in the light and the small marking that represented The Bijuu Project stood boldly on the side._

_This was one of the things that Naruto feared the most. The Activator._

OoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke could only continue to stare at the crimson liquid, mimicking the reaction of everyone else that was currently sitting in Naruto's room. There were a couple moments of silence before Iruka asked the question that was racing through the teen's mind.

"What is it?" The brunette asked slowly. He slowly looked up at Naruto with a confused gaze. Naruto looked at his guardian before giving Sasuke a hesitant glance. The boy bit his lip before sighing and looking at the ground.

"I know everyone in this room knows except Sasuke, so I guess I should just tell him now. He would figure it out sooner or later." Naruto spoke softly as he turned to look Sasuke dead in the eyes. The raven's breath hitched when he saw the look in Naruto's eyes. They held a mixture of pain and sorrow. Anger was definitely seen yet there was something else lurking in those deep blue orbs. He had the eyes of a broken child.

With one final sigh, Naruto decided to say the words that were lingering in his thoughts. Every secret he had attempted to keep hidden from the world were now going to be revealed to his enemy. Yet, for some reason Naruto _wanted_ him to know.

"At the tender age of six, I was chosen to participate in a mad scientist's experiment." The boy let out a shaky breath as he attempted to lighten up the serious conversation. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sentence and Gaara snorted. "I didn't even know what was going to happen. I just knew I wanted to save my father."

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together into a confused gaze. He had heard Naruto never knew either of his parents and he had believed that without any further questioning. To hear this was a surprise, no matter how outrageous the circumstances.

"I..I…" Naruto saw Sasuke's face and began to turn away from him as he let out another breath. The walls, ceiling, and floor are very interesting things. These actions caused Gaara to give Naruto an empathetic look. He understood his situation. He remembered when he had tried to tell his siblings. They hadn't cared. They still loved him, but imagining telling someone he hated like Neji Hyuuga. That's harsh.

"Naruto." Tsunade said gently. Naruto just shook his head wildly as if shaking away his emotions. When he looked up, everyone saw it. The look in his eyes. He looked like the living dead.

"I'm fine." The blonde stated quietly. Iruka frowned at the boy, but didn't say anything. Naruto obviously wanted to do this. No matter how much it hurt him to dig up the memories. "That day my dad looked stressed. He had told me we were going somewhere and we had gotten in the car and headed down the road. It took a couple hours, but we eventually arrived. I thought it was an innocent surprise. It was supposed to be a happy day. I was celebrating my sixth birthday."

"We stopped at the cemetery. It was a familiar place for me." Naruto continued to stare straight ahead, though his eyebrows scrunched together as he gave a pained expression. "He had taken me to my mom's grave."

**~~FLASHBACK~~**

"_Come Naruto. We are going to say hi to your mother." The tall blonde smiled as he looked down at his son. The man had vibrant blonde hair and bright cerulean eyes, two things that had been passed down to the child. A young Naruto bounced forward and grinned up at his father. He grabbed the man's hand and tugged him forward._

"_Let's go! Let's go!" He chanted as he continued to drag his father forward. Minato chuckled and began walking faster in order to keep up. They made it through the graveyard. The two made sure to tip-toe carefully when they reached the headstones. They both held a deep respect for the dead and tried to avoid disturbing them. _

_After navigating through the maze of headstones, they made their way over to a single grave that was set off from the others. By this time Naruto was sitting on his father's shoulders and his laughing had died down as he looked fondly down at the grave. He and his father were both sporting small yet loving smiles._

'_Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki'_

'_A wonderful daughter, a stunning wife, and an even greater mother. May she forever rest in peace.'__**(1)**_

"_Mommy, I'm turning six today! I can finally count my age on two hands!" Naruto said as he wiggled his chubby little fingers. Minato smiled up at his son and chuckled lightly. "Daddy talks about you a lot. He says I act like you! I am stubborn and am always happy and smiling! He says that's some of the things he loved about you the most." Naruto stopped looking at the sky and turned his gaze to the ground. "I just wish I could have met you." The boy said softly. Minato's heart clenched as he heard the words. _

_Naruto had been raised by a single parent for six years of his life and had gone through some pretty rough times. Never knowing his mother was tough and it was true that Minato had told quite a few stories about her. The more he told, the more Naruto knew and deep down the child ached. Each story reminded him of a family he was never going to be allowed to have, and although he loved the stories, that upset him greatly._

"_But, at least I will always have my daddy!" Naruto giggled and turned to look at his father, but the man wasn't laughing along. He was crying. "Daddy! What's wrong?!" The boy asked in panic. His father never cried at his mom's grave. Minato smiled as the tears ran down his face. He grabbed Naruto and maneuvered him off his shoulders and into a hug. Naruto just snuggled into his father's chest with wide eyes._

"_Nothing Naruto. I just want you to know I love you." He crouched down and pulled away from his son. He looked into his son's eyes with a smile. "You know I will always love you, right?" He asked. Naruto chuckled at his father's question before pushing forward and hugging him tightly._

"_Of course I will. Always and forever." He whispered._

"_Always and forever." Minato replied gently._

**~~END OF FLASHBACK~~**

"Naruto!" Sasuske yelled. The blonde's eyes immediately widened as he realized someone was shaking him harshly. He looked up into two deep pools of black and sucked in a breath.

"Sasuke." The blonde breathed out as he stared into the other's eyes. Their breath mingled for a brief moment longer before Sasuke pulled away and made his way back to his seat on the floor. Naruto looked around to see the worried looks on everyone's faces. He chuckled nervously and smiled. "Sorry, I kinda spaced out." Everyone sighed as they heard the blonde's words and Sasuke gave out a small 'hn'. "Now where was I?" He questioned himself as he continued the story.

"We left after saying hi and I thought we were going home. However, my dad said that we were supposed to go somewhere else. Fifteen minutes later, I found myself at a medicinal facility. I was separated from my father and told if I didn't co-operate, they would kill him." Naruto coughed a bit having probably choked on his own spit, which gave everyone a perfect opportunity to process the information.

**~~FLASHBACK~~**

"_Daddy! Daddy!" The young blonde struggled against the two men's holds. However, he couldn't break free. Tears ran down his face as he watched the most important person in his life be dragged further and further away._

"_Naruto! It will be okay!" Minato yelled so is son could hear him. "I will always love you! Always and forever! Always and forever…"_

"_Always and forever!" Naruto cried back as he watched his father be dragged into a separate building from himself. 'Always and forever!' He thought._

_**~~END OF FLASHBACK~~**_

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. The blonde couldn't be serious. Could he? He was only six if Sasuke remembered correctly, and he was chosen for an experiment in which he was forced to comply with the life of his father being held over his head? The world is truly a sad and cruel place.

"I followed their directions and consumed a red pill. I had no clue it would do any permanent damage. However, it did. And it hurt. Oh, did it hurt. I felt like I was literally burning from the inside." Naruto shivered at the memory. He slowly lifted his head and looked around the room. Then, his gaze landed on Sasuke. He wanted to be accepted by a normal kid his age and if the prick was that person, well that would be okay.

"The pill altered me genetically. My actual DNA had been altered and the new blood spread through me like a virus. I could no longer be called human." Naruto lifted up the picture of the fox with nine tails. Sasuke looked at the fox in deep thought. Naruto couldn't really be about to say what Sasuke thought he was going to. Although it would explain the incident from earlier, this kind of stuff is only heard of in anime or manga. To think some creep thought it would be fun in real life is understandable. (AN: I'm a creep.)But, to actual force people let alone children to become mutants? I know that's not legal let alone possible.

"I am a Jinchuuriki. That is what Orochimaru, the scientist, dubbed his living test subjects. I am the ninth survivor and the most advanced form of the experiment. Gaara being number one or the least advanced. We have inside of us what is called a Bijuu." As Naruto talked, Sasuke immediately recognized the word Bijuu from The Bijuu Project. He guessed that was the name of the experiment or whatever. "This is what Orochimaru called the first stage of the experiment or the animals. Gaara's being a mutated sand raccoon thingy." Gaara gave the blonde a glare for his words. "He is named Shuukaku or Ichibi. I have a mutated fiery fox thingy named Kurama or Kyuubi!" Naruto smiled as he explained.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Tsunade rubbed her temples. Gaara just gave a small smile. However, when Naruto looked over to see Sasuke's reaction he was frowning. Naruto mimicked his face and everyone turned to look at the raven haired teen. "Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as he sat up and crawled over to him. Sasuke's frown deepened as the blonde approached and he stood up slowly, Naruto following soon after.

The two looked at each other carefully. Naruto's eyes were pleading. He just wanted to be accepted. "Sasuke,I-"

"Naruto." Sauke silenced the other. The raven's mind was racing with the information. Naruto was not human, but a mutant animal-human hybrid? The boy in front of him was that fox from the picture. That was impossible. He was normal save from a few minor quirks. There was just no way. "I want to go home and think." He said as he looked into those breath taking blue eyes. There were only a few inches between them and Sasuke's racing mind did not need the heat.

"I…Okay." Naruto sighed as he looked toward the ground. His bottom lip jutted out slightly in a pout. Sasuke took this opportunity to walk out the room and leave the apartment. "I should have known I couldn't be accepted." The blonde said as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. He turned his head to the floor and let them fall onto the carpet, leaving light water stains that would go away quickly. Tsunade, Gaara, and Iruka all sucked in a breath as the first tear fell, letting it out as the second hit the floor.

They knew no matter how much they comforted him right now it wouldn't help. Even if Naruto didn't realize it himself, he needed Sasuke's approval and that was the only thing that would satisfy him.

OoOoOoOoOo

I don't know if tombstones have both names, I think the description is okay, and I didn't want to bother with the date…just know she died at age 23…yeah…it's young.

**AN: **

If anyone cried during the flashbacks because you are a sucker for sappy-ness and are easily saddened when it comes to Naruto, put it in a comment! I'm curious on mah first sap scene! Though, when reading it's not as dramatic as when you are thinking deeply through your mind for something to write. Also, the whole always and forever thing is something I used to say to my mother. I still sometimes do. It's a way we say we love each other and you respond with the phrase repeated. If you read this I love you and I love you more if you review it! I have not given recognition in a while and I will do that next chapter, but currently I am super tired! Yay school!


End file.
